Jerrick Cambridge and the Black Lake
by GreysLostAnatomyofCharmedHeros
Summary: For five years, Harry Potter got the glory for vanquishing evils, until now. As the sixth year begins, a new group of wizards and witches at Hogwarts are about to do something Harry Potter could have never done. HIATUS. If you review, maybe I'll continue
1. Foresight

_**Disclaimer**__: J.K Rowling owns all Harry Potter related spells and stuff. I just own the new characters and the plot. And if I had any spells of my own they will be listed under the disclaimer which will be on every chapter._

Intro

Harry Potter and his friends aren't the only ones rebelling. Jerrick Cambridge and his friends have watched Harry Potter become even more famous and defeat even more deadly evils for five years…until now. It's Now Jerrick and Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts. And the spotlight is now moving toward a new target.

Foresight

Jerrick awoke in a sweat. He felt like a presence was watching him. He frantically opened the drawer of his bedside table and retrieved his wand. He knew he wasn't supposed to use magic outside of Hogwarts, but he felt like he had to.

"_Lumos Maxima!_"

A bright white light was cast and lit up the room. No one was there.

Suddenly, Jerrick's grandmother, August, barged in.

"Jerrick Cambridge, if you lift that wand again, I'll call the Ministry!"

"Sorry, but I could have sworn that someone was watching me." he said.

"Put your wand up and go to bed!" she said slamming the door.

Then, Jerrick's window blew open as wind seeped in. A wispy form of a person came through the open window. The figure landed at the foot of Jerrick's bed. Suddenly, the figure turned into his friend, Lexxis Saffyre. Her dull blonde hair was windblown. She was wearing a deep blue t-shirt with a gray sweatshirt and blue jeans.

"Lexxis? How did you get here?"

Lexxis went over to Jerrick's dresser and grabbed some blue jeans, a gray shirt, and a green and gray sweatshirt, and some boxers and socks, and threw them at him.

"I apparated. Now we have to go."

"Lexxis! Don't touch my…"

"Oh, seriously, Jerrick, I have three brothers. Now, you get dressed and I'll go jinx your grandmother."

Lexxis left the room as Jerrick quickly got dressed. He put on the clothes, grabbed his wand, and went after Lexxis.

He found her hiding behind the corner at the top of the stairs.

"Why aren't you…?"

"Shh," she said, "You don't want her to hear us now, do you?" she whispered.

Downstairs, August Cambridge turned her back in the kitchen, and Lexxis took advantage of it.

"_Petrificus Totalus!_" she pointed her wand at August and she immediately froze and fell to the floor.

"Hang on," Jerrick wondered, "How did you learn to apparate? We aren't suppose to do that till this year."

"I studied in a sixth year book. We have to go. Vodric needs us." Lexxis said heading toward Jerrick's room.

"Vodric?" he said entering his room.

"Now, it's not that hard really. You think of where you need to go and say 'Apparate'."

"But where are we apparateing to?"

"Bargum Park. Hurry." Lexxis stood back from Jerrick. She pointed her wand to the ceiling/

"_Apparate!_"

Lexxis turned into the wispy form of Lexxis as she went out of the window once again.

"_Apparate!_" Jerrick said as he was propelled rapidly. The scenery was going by really fast but he could still make out what he was seeing. He kept being propelled until his feet landed softly on the grass of Bargum Park.

"Jerrick!" Lexxis bellowed, motioning him where she was as he ran to her. He ran to a kneeling Lexxis. She was holding Vodric Vendamorre's hand, Lexxis and Jerrick's friend.

"What happened?"

"Crimson Cenveltri, he came out of nowhere." Vodric talked in gasps.

Vodric had dark blonde hair and was wearing a red shirt and blue jeans with a brown colored sweatshirt. Jerrick got a closer look of what happened to his friend. Vodric had his hand over his lower stomach, with blood all over his hand.

"Have you tried healing him?" he said to Lexxis.

"I would but I don't know the proper healing charm."

Next, a spell was cast.

"_Stupefy!_"

But none of the friends cast it. Jerrick went flying backwards and hit the ground hard. None other than Crimson Cenveltri was behind Lexxis and the hurt Vodric. Jerrick got up and pointed his wand at Crimson.

"Why did you hurt Vodric?"

"Because I found him snooping at my house."

"Liar!" Vodric yelped, then coughing.

"Why you filthy little mudblood!" he directed toward Vodric.

Lexxis leapt up as Crimson came over to Vodric, wand at hand.

"Back off, Cenveltri."

"Back off? Back off? No one speaks to me that way!" Crimson pointed his wand at Lexxis.

"_Avada Kedavra!_"

"NO!" screamed Jerrick, waking up from the dream. August bursted into his room.

"I told you, no wand!" she said this because Jerrick had his wand out.

"I have to go. Lexxis needs me." He said getting out of bed.

"Your freaky friend?"

"She's not a freak!" he pointed his wand at her.

"Sorry about this. _Petrificus Totalus_!"

August froze and hit the floor, again. Jerrick quickly got dressed and then pointed his wand up to apparate. He closed his eyes and thought about Bargum Park Then, he pointed hid wand towards the ceiling.

"_Apparate!_"

Jerrick saw the same half blurry scenery again and landed in Bargum Park. This time, he only saw Vodric walking toward him. He didn't see Lexxis anywhere.

"Jerrick? What are you doing here?" Vodric said.

"I saw Lexxis…and you…" he saw that Vodric was fine, "…aren't hurt. Why aren't you hurt?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Then, something caught Jerrick's eye. He saw another wispy form. He thought for a second. Maybe that dream was the future. And maybe Crimson hadn't attacked Vodric yet and that would have meant that that person apparateing would have to be Crimson, and not Lexxis. Jerrick got out his wand.

"Why are you doing that?" Vodric asked as Crimson appeared behind him a little ways back.

"_Incarcerous!_" All of the sudden, a tangle of ropes came out of Jerrick's wand and flew onto Crimson, binding him up as he fell to the ground. Vodric had ducked when he heard the spell, so he got up and turned around to see Crimson tied up.

"Bloody hell," Vodric sweared.

Somehow Crimson got out from the ropes.

"_Levicorpus!_" Crimson blasted both of the boys high up in the air. Jerrick and Vodric were about fifteen feet in the air when they landed hard on the dirt. Both of the friends got up and they spoke at the same time.

"_Expelliarmus!_"

"_Stupefy!_" said Crimson, counterattacking the spell Jerrick and Vodric cast. Jerrick and Vodric's magic fused with Crimson's magic as the spells fought for dominance. As they magic flowed, Jerrick saw someone apparateing and new it had to be Lexxis. She landed behind Crimson.

"Vodric!? Jerrick!?"

Crimson's magic was starting to over power the two boys.

"_Depulso!_" Lexxis said helping them out as it worked and they overpowered Crimson as he disapparated away from the battle.

"What are you two doing? Do you know that Dumbledore is on his way here? I came here to warn you! You have to get out of here!"

"Nice to see you too, Lexxis." Vodric said as the three chuckled a little.

"See you at school." Lexxis said as she disapparated. Jerrick and Vodric said there goodbyes as they too disapparated and waited for the night to vanish, so they could see Hogwarts, once again.


	2. Up to No good

_**Disclaimer**__: J.K Rowling owns all Harry Potter related spells and stuff. I just own the new characters and the plot. And if I have any spells of my own, they will be listed under the disclaimer which will be on every chapter._

_In this chapter there is a phrase in Latin. 'Flagratium Amo' is Latin, 'flagratia' meaning burning and 'amo' meaning love. _

Up to No Good

Jerrick had barely gotten any sleep. He was happy to see his friends, even if it was under unhappy circumstances. He couldn't wait to see his other two friends, Riley and Aiden. The five of them were all Gryffindors and the best of friends. Jerrick remembered how they all first met.

Jerrick had met Vodric in Diagon Alley. They were instant best friends. They bought their books together as August and Semprus, Vodric's father, trailed not far behind. Then, on the train, Lexxis joined the two in their compartment and them they were friends. They all didn't meet Riley until Lexxis met her in Potions class. And Vodric met Aden in Quidditch. Vodric and Aiden were the two backup beaters. They never played much, but they got to se every practice and game from the teams quarters, and they were bored so, they talked a lot. And that's how they all became friends, but Jerrick knew down in his heart that he liked Lexxis and Vodric better.

Jerrick got up and dressed. He started to pack his trunk. He put all his books in it, which he got a week previous in Diagon Alley. Then, Jerrick noticed that his grandmother was still petrified on his bedroom floor.

"Uh-oh." he said as he took his wand out from his pocket and began his spell.

"_Finite!_"

A red beam hit August and the effects of Jerrick's freezing spell were wiped away as she got up off the floor. She saw his wand and remembered what he did.

"You're in trouble now!" she yelled as she approached him.

Jerrick thought quickly and he thought of a spell that could make all of this better, for now.

"_Confundus!_"

A blue light went up to August's face and the light circled her head twice the disappeared.

"What happened?" she said not remembering.

"Sleepwalking. You sleepwalked in here, I'm assuming.

She bought it and went to leave but she remembered something else.

"I hate kids. That's why I'm glad you're leaving."

"Me too."

"Who's are you going to this time?"

"I'm going to Vodric's and then we're going to the train station."

"How are you leaving here?"

"How else?" Jerrick smiled and August realized what he meant.

"Jerrick, don't you dare use--"

"_Apparate!_" he said holding on to his trunk. Then, Jerrick appeared in front of a red wooden door. He was at Vodric's house now. He knocked on the door three times and Vodric answered the door.

"Come in." Vodric said letting Jerrick slip past him, trunk following.

Jerrick loved Vodric's house. It was filled with heartfelt junk and love. Vodric had two older sisters and one older brother. Venny was the third oldest and therefore closer to Vodric's age. Varetta was considered the second oldest, even though her and Venny were twins, but since Varetta was born three minutes earlier, she was considered older. Varetta looked more after Venny than Vodric. And then there was Volden, who Vodric looked up to completely. He was eighteen and this was going to be his first year not going to Hogwarts. Varetta and Venny were seventh years this year. They weren't identical, and looked nothing alike. But Jerrick loved the somewhat crowded house.

"Volden is moving out. Varetta gets his room, I think. You can stay in my room."

"What are you talking about?" Volden said coming into the living room, "I told mum you're getting my room. I moved all my stuff out already. You can have my bed. I know how much you love it. And Jerrick can nap on your old bed, which I moved into your new room."

Vodric hugged his brother. Jerrick dropped his trunk as the brothers stopped hugging.

"Let me help you with that." Volden said. He got out his wand.

"_Mobiliarbus!_" The trunk lifted out of Jerrick's hand and hovered in the air for a second. Using his wand to control where the trunk went, Volden hovered Jerrick's trunk up to Vodric's new room.

"That was brilliant!" Jerrick said.

"I learned that last year. Well, bye Jerrick," Here Volden shook Jerrick's hand, "And brother, enjoy your new room."

"Wait, you're leaving now?" Vodric's voice saddened.

"Persila is waiting. We bought an apartment in Caecilaport. Bye, baby brother." Volden hugged Vodric one last time and Volden went outside where a black haired woman took his arm as they disapparated.

"You're going to miss him, aren't you?"

"Yeah,"

Jerrick and Vodric went up to see Vodric's new room.

"Whoa," Jerrick said mentioning the size of the bedroom.

"Fantastic, isn't it?"

"Yeah,"

"Have you heard from Aiden lately?" Vodric questioned.

"No, why?"

"He was supposed to be moving to his mum's and he said we would practice Quidditch before we went back to school."

"Who else is here?" Jerrick said.

"Varetta and Venny went with Da to some clothing store. It's you, me, and Telgen."

"Telgen?"

"Da's new girlfriend. She's real nice. Bit of a neat freak, though. Can't go anywhere without her dustbuster."

"Good. I have to tell you something."

Jerrick locked the door, with magic.

"_Colloportus!_" It slammed shut.

"Watch it! Telgen might be nice, but she'd tell Scrimegor in a heartbeat."

"Okay. Anyway, right before I saw you and Lexxis at Bargum Park, I had a dream. In the dream, Lexxis apparated into my bedroom and told me you were in trouble and before I go on, how did _you_ learn to apparate?"

"Volden taught me. Thought I better learn it with You-Know-Who still at large. Go on."

"Oh, right. When I got there, you were hurt. Crimson hit you with some spell and Lexxis couldn't heal you. Crimson showed up and blasted me backwards. Then I asked why he attacked you and--"

"Because I was snooping around his house."

"That's what he said. Why?"

"I had heard that he was doing something against Wizarding Law, something to do with…Him."

"Well, were not supposed to do magic outside of school but we have."

"Are you telling me you're on his side?" Vodric raised his voice.

"No, just…just let me finish. I haven't even got to the worst part. You called him a liar."

"That sounds like something I'd say."

"I know. Anyway, he called you a mudblood, and--"

"Cenveltri called me a what!?"

"Let me finish! Lexxis jumped up, told him to back off, and he snapped. He…he used the killing curse on her."

"And you saw me die?"

They turned around to see Lexxis in the doorway.

"How'd you get in here?" Vodric said.

"No matter, but Jerrick, did you see Crimson…kill me?"

"Yes…and I don't know why but I got that vision thing and I got there before Crimson and you like in the dream and--"

"You foresaw my death and you altered the future. Oh my god. Jerrick, thank you." Lexxis sat down and hugged Jerrick, pushing Vodric off his old bed, which they were sitting on. She stopped after a few seconds.

"So, was it like I warned you, in your sleep, that I was going to die?"

"That's what I think."

"So what happened to Dumbledore? I thought he was coming for us." Vodric inquired.

"I don't know, I only told you what I had heard." Lexxis said apologetically.

They heard a clock ding as it hit the internal bell eight times, signifying that it was eight o'clock in the morning..

"I guess I should get going. I still have to pack my trunk." Lexxis noticed Jerrick's trunk. "Are you staying?"

"Just till its time to go to the train station. And don't worry. We're going to travel by car. Semprus is going to take us."

"Oh, okay. Well, my parents brought me here. They apparated me here and they stayed ay home. All I have to do is call for them. Well, see you on the train."

Lexxis went to leave but turned to face her friends, "Have either of you heard from Riley or Aiden?"

"Neither," both of the boys said at once.

"Okay then. See you on the train." With that, Lexxis went outside and her parents disapparated her back home.

Then, they heard the front door open.

"Vodric, Telgen, we're home." said Semprus. Vodric and Jerrick went downstairs to see Semprus and Vodric's sisters.

"Hi, Jerrick." Varetta said.

Venny didn't say anything because she was carrying like eight bags of clothes. Varetta smiled at the scene and then turned back to Jerrick as Vodric went over to talk to his dad.

"I made her carry my bags."

"How?"

"I gave her a quarter so she could by something."

"All of that for a quarter?"

"What Venny doesn't know won't hurt her."

Jerrick didn't get that last remark, but he really didn't care.

"If you don't mind, I'm going to go take a nap upstairs." Jerrick went upstairs and fell asleep quickly as he lied down on Vodric's old bed.

Jerrick's dream was the same dream he had the previous night, of Vodric being hurt and Crimson killing Lexxis. He kept hearing his name. Vodric and Lexxis were screaming his name. Then he woke up to Vodric saying his name and shaking him.

"Jerrick, wake up. We're getting ready to leave for the train station." Vodric said shaking him more.

All of the kids, Telgen, and Semprus got into the non-magical van and off they went to King's Cross.

Once they got to the train station, they each got a buggy to carry each of their trunks. Then, they got to the entrance to Platform 9 ¾. Varetta went threw the wall first, between Platforms nine and ten, followed by Venny, then Vodric, and lastly Jerrick.

"Hurry up, Jerrick!" Vodric said.

Jerrick was watching Crimson getting on the train a little ways down. Jerrick's face turned to anger all over. If Crimson was up to something, Jerrick was determined to find it out. Vodric and Jerrick got and empty compartment in the middle of the train. Before the train started, Lexxis came into the compartment.

"Finally! I've been looking for you two."

"I didn't see Aiden or Riley when we were getting on. I'm gonna go look in the back." Vodric said leaving as Jerrick and Lexxis sitting opposite each other.

"So, what do you think we'll learn this year?" said Jerrick.

"Well, the main thing we were supposed to learn this year we already know how to do it." Lexxis said, both of them smiling.

"I swear that Crimson is up to something." Jerrick said as Vodric came back with Aiden.

"Aiden!" Lexxis and Jerrick said in unison. Lexxis hugged Aiden as Vodric sat beside Jerrick. Lexxis sat back down as Jerrick got up and hugged Aiden. Jerrick sat back where he was and Aiden sat beside Lexxis.

"Where have you been? Why haven't you contacted us?" asked Lexxis.

"I was moving to my mum's."

"You told me that after you were done moving we were going to practice Quidditch." Vodric said angrily.

"I did? I mean, I did. Sorry, I forgot."

Aiden sure was acting strange. Jerrick and Vodric just let it go, but Lexxis got to thinking about what Jerrick said when Vodric went to find Aiden. She stood up and got her wand from her robe and saw Aiden's eyes grow.

"_Finite Incantatem!_" A weird, almost invisible vapor came out of Lexxis's wand as the vapor went on Aiden. Aiden got up, trying to rub the stuff away, but to no avail. Then, Aiden fell to the floor and it looked like he was having a seizure. Aiden's face began to change as did the rest of his body. His hair changed from dark brown to a dull reddish black. His eyes changed from brown to bright green. And he went from around six feet tall to about five foot eight inches. The person on the ground wasn't Aiden. It was Crimson, who got up off the floor.

"What the hell?" Vodric said as he and Jerrick stood up in shock.

"You bastard!" Lexxis screamed, punching Crimson in the face, knocking back to the floor. Crimson ran out of the compartment with a bloody nose.

"What just happened?" said Jerrick.

"You just saw Crimson up to something."

"I'm lost." Vodric said.

"I'm thinking Polyjuice Potion. What we have to find out is why he was posing as Aiden."

"And we have to find the real Aiden. And Riley. I swear, if he's got something to do with them…" Vodric angered his voice.

"That felt good." Lexxis said smiling as did Vodric and Jerrick.

Finally, the train started to move, heading for Hogwarts.

They took the carriages to the castle as always. It was a very gloomy night. It was cloudy and you barely and rarely saw the moon.

Anyway, they entered the Great Hall. Lexxis, Jerrick, and Vodric were the first ones in, or so they thought until Professor Severus Snape came up to them, aided by Crimson Cenveltri.

"My office," Snape said as Crmison grinned and they followed and they all entered Snape's office.

"How dare you use magic outside of school!" Snape wasted no time in saying, "I should go straight to Dumbledore but, seeing as he is away at the moment, I won't worry about that. And-"

"Severus?" Professor Minerva McGonagall walked into Snape's office.

"Minerva, these three have been using magic outside of school. They should be expelled!"

"I see, well, since you're so keen on trying to expel my students, did you know that your student, Mr. Cenveltri, has been using magic too?"

The three turned from McGonagall to Crimson, who was shocked as the three smiled evilly to him.

"Mr. Cenveltri is this true?" you could see that Snape was furious.

"She's lying! Jerrick tied me up!"

"Why you evil little cockroach!" Lexxis pulled out her wand at Crimson.

"Ms. Saffyre, lower your wand." Snape snarled.

"The only reason I tied him up was because he was about to jinx Vodric!"

"Because, he was trespassing on my property!" Jerrick yelled at Crimson as Vodric yelled at Crimson as Snape yelled at all four.

"Mr. Cambridge, Mr. Cenveltri, please!" McGonagall yelled, "Professor Snape, I'm taking twenty points from Gryffindor and I'll be giving my students detention. I suggest you do the same for your student." She said as she motioned the three to come with her.

In the hall, Professor McGonagall turned to them.

"You will serve detention with a fellow student. Your punishment is to help them clean the Quidditch brooms for next Saturday's game."

"When?" they all said.

"Tomorrow. Now, go to your house tables in the Great Hall."

The four of them proceeded to the Great Hall. Lexxis, Vodric, and Jerrick sat down at the Gryffindor table a little ways down from Harry Potter and his friends.

"Why are we the Gryffindors that nobody even notices?" Vodric said as they sat down.

"I'm used to it. I mean, we've basically been invisible for five years now. It's kind of peaceful." Lexxis explained.

"WE should make a pact, right here, right now. I sat this year, we become known. We become the new Harry Potters. I say, we do something to outshine The Boy Who Lived." Jerrick proposed, putting his hand in the air over the table. Lexxis and Vodric smiled and piled one of their hands on top of Jerrick's hand.

Dumbledore gave his usual speech that he gave at the start of every term. He said that Professor Horace Slughorn, some old friends of Dumbledore and an ex-teacher, was teaching Potions, which Snape usually taught.

"And our own Severus Snape will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts."

The three looked at each other. Had they heard that right? Everyone knows that Snape used to be, or to the three of them, still was, a Death Eater and a follower of Lord Voldemort. With him teaching D.A.D.A, he could get his hands on stuff that could bring Hogwarts down.

"Let the feast begin!" Dumbledore said as food appeared on every house table.

Everyone ate and ate ante for a while. When the feast was almost over, the three decided to head to the common room. They traveled up the changing staircases and found themselves in front of the Fat Lady portrait.

"_Flagratium Amo._" Lexxis said speaking the password.

The Fat Lady picture swung open, letting them inside. They sat on the couch by the unlit fireplace.

"I can't believe Crimson. Trying to get us in trouble." said Jerrick.

"And posing as Aiden, how low can he go?" mentioned Lexxis.

"We have to find out exactly what he's up to." said Vodric, "Too bad Crimson's a Slytherin. If he was a Gryffindor, we could torture him."

"Okay, so why were you at Crimson's house? Were you actually there?" Lexxis asked.

"Yeah, I was there because I had heard that he was conspiring with You-Know-Who."

"I've got the perfect plan. We can go into the Slytherin common room and as soon as we open the door we can use The Distraction Charm. It'll fill the room with smoke as we knock out Crimson and take him to The Room of Requirement." she excitedly said.

"The Room of what?" Jerrick and Vodric said at once.

"The Room of Requirement. It was the secret room that we used for D.A sessions last year."

"You mean _you_ used. We weren't good enough to join D.A." Vodric jokingly sulked.

"Oh stop," Lexxis laughed, "You could have come if you wanted."

They heard the password being spoken.

"Get some sleep. We'll do the plan tomorrow." Lexxis said as she headed to the Girls' Dormitories.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione entered the common room.

"Lexxis, wait up!" Hermione said going to the dormitories.

"Jerrick Cambridge, right?" said Ron.

"Uh, Ron, he sat beside you all year last year." Harry reminded him.

"Vodric went upstairs, mumbling under his breath.

"What's with him?" Ron wondered.

"He doesn't mix well with famous people." Jerrick laughed a little.

"He doesn't like Harry?"

"No, he just doesn't like the…victories of…certain heroes." Jerrick carefully worded it, trying not to hurt Harry's feelings.

"That's alright. I don't like it at all either. The fame. I hate it. I just want to be Harry. Not 'Harry Potter: The Boy Who Lived.'."

"Well, I'm going to bed." Ron said leaving them.

"You don't like me either, do you?"

"It's not that it's just…Everyone says 'Harry Potter" this and 'Harry Potter' that, and for once I want people to notice anybody other than Harry Potter, no offense."

"None taken. I understand. I'll try not to be famous this year."

"Face it, Harry, you'll always be famous." Jerrick said leaving Harry on the couch. Jerrick looked back before entering the dorms, and saw Harry dwelling on his words. But Jerrick went to bed and left Harry with his thoughts. He noticed that Ron was already asleep.

"Vodric? Vodric, are you awake?"

"Awake? How can I not be? I got the lumpy mattress!"

"Are you ready for the plan tomorrow?"

"Of course. Just one thing: Let me knock out Crimson."

Jerrick laughed as he laid down as he heard the rest of the Gryffindors fall into the common room.

Jerrick dreamt of being a famous wizard and Harry being in the shadows.


End file.
